


Doing My Boyfriend's Makeup

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You do Bucky's makeup.





	Doing My Boyfriend's Makeup

“Hey guys! Today I’m back with my boyfriend, Bucky, and I’m gonna be doing his makeup!”

“Hi everyone.”

You grabbed a sponge and some foundation and got to work.

“That feels weird,” Bucky commented.

“The sponge or the foundation?” You asked.

“Both.”

You put the foundation away and grabbed the concealer. He looked in the mirror you had on standby.

“He’s not even here and I can hear that punk laughing his ass off,” he deadpanned.

You laughed. “Don’t worry, he’s next.”

Finished with the concealer, you grabbed some setting powder.

“Don’t breathe in,” you warned, opening the lid.

He leaned over the jar and pretended to snort it. You giggled and shoved his shoulder. He grinned at you. Then coughed as you patted the powder on his face.

“I feel like you just floured my face,” he said.

“Alright then Doughboy,” you replied. "Pick a color.“

Bucky pointed to a bright blue. You grabbed a brush and went to work.

When it came time for eyeliner, he chose the blackest black you had.

"Don’t move,” you warned. "Unless you wanna recreate your Maybelline look.“

He chuckled as you brought the pen to his eyelid.

"Do you want wings?” You asked.

“Sure, doll.”

“Exactly how close does that have to come to my eye?”

“As close as possible. Try not to blink.”

“Have you ever poked yourself?”

“Oh, yes. Poking yourself in the eye with a mascara wand is a special kind of hell.”

“That feels weird.”

“Always does at first.”

“Aaaand…done.”

You handed Bucky a mirror and put away bright red lipstick he’d chosen. You looked back up to see him making silly faces at the camera. You laughed.

And at that moment, you watched in the viewfinder as something popped up in the window behind you. You tapped Bucky and pointed at the viewfinder.

“Do you see that behind the window?” You asked.

He squinted. “What is that?”

You both turned around. You watched as Sam started to lose it. He must’ve seen the makeup on Bucky’s face.

You turned his attention back to the camera. You were certain that now was a good time to end the video before Bucky went after Sam.

“And that was the Doing My Boyfriend’s Makeup tag! Thank you so much for watching! I will see you next time! Buuuuhhh-byyee!”


End file.
